The No Name Regular
by naebaloog
Summary: Kurt works in a coffee shop where a cute boy with curly hair orders coffee on a reguar basis. Catch is, Kurt doesn't even know his name. Klaine.
1. Mystery Man

Kurt's voice rang out through the coffee shop, "Tall peppermint white mocha!" The petite girl walked up to grab her coffee and gave Kurt quick thanks. He had been working at the shop for almost a year now, and knew regulars by name and order. While he didn't make much money, working here did help his dad with financial problems. Since the recession hit, the two of them had been running even lower on money. When the point came where they were eating pasta and beans almost every night, Kurt decided it was time for him to get a job.

He didn't mind working here much. While it could get monotonous, he loved getting to know the regular customers and the stories they came in with. They made his job a little less boring, and a little more interesting. An elderly couple came in once a week on a Tuesday afternoons, and when it was a slow day, Kurt would sit on one of the couches and listen to their tales of the Vietnam War, and their never ending love. Then there was a mother and child; the mother would order coffee and get a smoothie for her daughter. Sometimes the child brought in a picture she colored just for Kurt. He always hung it up on the back wall, her little face would light up whenever she saw it.

The bell of the door rang as his favorite customer walked in; Kurt immediately smiled at the cute boy with curly hair and hazel eyes. Even though Kurt had been making drinks, the current cashier glanced slyly at him and the two traded places. Everyone at the shop knew Kurt had a crush on the regular. His smile only got wider as the boy galloped to the cash register in his normal cheerfulness. Kurt just had to wonder why he even got coffee twice a week. The teen didn't really need it.

"Hey, Kurt!" the boy greeted.

"Hey, Mr. Mystery Name. Who shall you be today?" And here was the catch. Kurt didn't actually know his name. This boy had been coming twice a week for as long as Kurt could remember and he didn't even know his name. Every time he came in to order his coffee he did so under a different alias. His first one was Aladdin, which is what got Kurt's interest. After that it was Dobby, then Skywalker, next Nemo, and so on. The boy was a nerd, and Kurt was smitten.

The boy adorably tapped his chin looking up at the ceiling in mock thought. Kurt suspected that he always had a name planned out before he arrived though. The light hitting off his hazel eyes made them sparkle and Kurt immediately lost all train of thought staring at the gorgeous person in front of him. A tap on his shoulder from a coworker behind him brought him back to reality as the regular made up his mind.

"Mozart," said the teen. Kurt didn't even know if his crush was gay, as the boy didn't give off those obvious vibes, like Kurt did. But there were days at the coffee shop when girls would flirt with him and the boy would shrug them off like he was annoyed at their advances. And while Kurt was gay, some of those girls were quite attractive. So, either he was gay, or he was taken. However, occasionally, his coworkers would tell Kurt that the boy was staring at him. Kurt never saw this, of course, but his coworkers wouldn't lie to him about this. This debate always ran around Kurt's head, until he was dizzy.

Shutting up his circle of thoughts, Kurt grinned and bravely gave Blaine a wink, "One medium drip for Mozart coming right up." Yes, of course Kurt knew his coffee order. Out of the corner of his eye, Kurt saw 'Mozart' run into the side of the counter. And there were times like that which Kurt thought maybe he really did have a chance as he tried to hide his smile.

His coworker chuckled quietly and whispered into Kurt's ear, "Pulling the ol' Kurt charm on him are we?"

Kurt blushed furiously and retorted, "Just make the coffee."

She let out an audible laugh at that but didn't make a witty reply as she continued to make the coffee. He called out the teen's order and Kurt handed him is coffee, making sure that their hands touched. Okay, call him a little ridiculous, but he was going to take any point of contact he could get. Besides, in his book, a touch of the finger tips was pretty darn sexy.

The nameless boy took his coffee and went to a corner table to read his book. Kurt looked over and sighed as his beautiful face was scrunched in concentration. If only that boy could be his. Smiling at the next customer, he was ready to take their order before his boss stopped him. "Kurt, why don't you take a break? You haven't taken yours yet, have you?"

"What? But, it isn't my turn. I'm not scheduled for another hour or so."

"Kurt," his coworker called, "take the hint." She looked at him and then pointedly looked at the teen in the corner.

Kurt actually hugged his boss who awkwardly patted him on the shoulder and he quickly joined his crush at the table. Kurt could do this; it was just words, talking. Simple. The boy put down his book looking surprised as Kurt sat down next to him. "Hey," the regular greeted.

"My boss let me go on an early break, so I thought I would join you, if that is, you didn't mind." Now Kurt was a little worried, because of course they didn't know each other well, and he was interrupting a good read. And man, he always hated it when people interrupted him when he was reading. Oh goodness, what had he gotten himself into? Kurt was just about to leave when the boy finally answered him.

"Oh, no, not at all. I'd love to have some company."

All the worry ceased to exists. "So, will I ever know your name?" he asked.

His crush looked startled at this statement and his face formed one of confusion as he cocked his head to the side, "You don't know my name?"

"Well," said Kurt, "you always give fake names. And it changes every time you come in. So, what is it?"

"Why don't you take a stab and try to guess it then?" the boy asked taking a sip of coffee and smirking slightly. Kurt almost died.

Form coherent words, Kurt, come on. "Uhm… like a game?" he managed to reply.

The boy chuckled, "Sure, a game."

"If it's a game, then I have to win something. What do I win if I guess right?" Kurt asked.

The curly haired teen sat back into his chair contemplating for a moment, cheek resting in his fist staring at Kurt. Seemingly to judge him. Calculating his next move. Kurt was holding his breath, hoping, waiting. He opened his mouth, as he took a deep breath to gather his courage before a wave of doubt flitted across his face and he settled with, "Well, I don't know, Kurt. What do you want?"

Kurt also took a moment to judge the situation. It was obvious that he might have a chance. His mind flickered to their previous encounters especially the most recent when the boy ran into the counter after Kurt winked at him. And before that, his coworkers had caught the regular looking at Kurt on more than one occasion. So, gathering his courage, Kurt smiled up at the boy and said, "How about… you buy me dinner?"

The grin that Kurt was now receiving was completely adorable, and Kurt was giddy with excitement. He had obviously guessed right, he was interested.

"Alright, I can definitely do that." And Kurt's stomach flipped at the word definitely. "And, if you can win, that also means you can lose right?" Kurt nodded. "Which means, that I win. Do I get to chose what I get if I win?"

Kurt nodded again, this time matching nameless boy's grin. "Then for my prize, you could buy me dinner?"

"This sounds like a fair deal." A fair deal that sealed in a date for Kurt. A date with an adorable charming boy. Who just spilt coffee all over himself… a date with an adorable charming albeit awkward boy.


	2. The Game

**Everyone left such lovely reviews, thank you so much. Hugs. **

**There wasn't supposed to be another chapter. However, inspiration struck, so I wrote. **

**Here you go! Enjoy!**

"How many guesses do I get?" Kurt asked while handing him a napkin to clean off at least some of the coffee. Kurt couldn't keep throwing names out there for all eternity.

The boy sitting across from him smiled, "Thank you. How about we do twenty questions?" He dabbed himself with the napkin, trying to soak up all the coffee he could.

"Alright," said Kurt, pondering for a second, "does it have S in it?" S was one of the most commonly used non-vowels in the English language, but Blaine shook his head. His curls lightly bounced when he did and it was utterly adorable. Kurt looked past him at his coworkers to keep his thoughts at least somewhat coherent. And all of them, embarrassingly enough, were spying on him. Of course they were. One of the baristas muttered in another's ear, who subsequently rushed to the back. He glared at them wondering what they could be up to before turning back to his crush.

"Does it start with A?" Kurt asked. There were plenty of names that started with A… Andy, Austin… wait no, that has an S in it... The boy smiled and shook his head again. Kurt took several more guesses each ending with the curly head shaking from side to side. Until finally, Kurt discovered that his name had an E and started with B.

"If you don't guess correctly soon, Kurt, you are going to have to pay for dinner," the boy teased lightly. Since the game had started, he managed to say 'Kurt' in every sentence he uttered.

"You know, mister, you don't have to address me every time you speak. I'm beginning to think you are trying to rub in the fact that you know my name and I don't know yours," Kurt said folding his arms angrily, narrowing his eyes, while a slight smile gave away his bluff.

"Why, Kurt, whatever do you mean?" he asked in a tone of mock confusion, emphasizing his name.

Kurt childishly stuck his tongue out at the boy who promptly copied him. Kurt took another wrong guess when 'Kiss the Girl' from The Little Mermaid started playing on the intercom. His coworkers were such _trolls._

Glancing up at the giggling lot, he told the boy whose named started with a B, "Excuse, me, I have some coworkers to kill." He pulled away from the boy. But before he could get up, the boy grabbed his hand. Kurt's stomach was full of, no not butterflies, dinosaurs. He leaned in close, scratch that, his stomach was full of roaring dinosaurs, and kissed him on the cheek. The peck was feather light, almost a ghost of a kiss, but the presence could not be denied. Kurt looked at him in surprise, mouth hanging open. Fairly sure he resembled some sort of fish out of water, it went without saying; the regular had rendered him speechless. The boy was blushing the brightest red Kurt had ever seen.

His crush went to take a seat, but missed by a couple of inches and he landed flat on his butt. Kurt quickly grabbed his hand to help the guy up. Feeling the chair, the boy carefully sat down and buried his face into his hands. Sitting down as well, Kurt covered his hands over the boy's and gently lowered them from his face. If his face was red before, it was nothing compared to now. It was endearing to say the least, and Kurt was beginning to get the idea that the boy was very klutzy. He wondered if it was possibly due to him, Kurt secretly hoped that it was.

"I'm sorry, so so very sorry. If that was too forward or something... But the song was playing, and I really love The Little Mermaid, that scene is one of my all-time favorites. And I didn't want you to leave and I really did want to kiss you. Gosh, I probably shouldn't have done that in front of all your coworkers. I probably shouldn't have done that at all, you probably didn't want me to. Oh no! You aren't going to get fired because of me are you? 'Cause that actually happened once, its long story but…"

Interrupting the words spilling out of his mouth at a mile a minute, Kurt gently squeezed the boy's hands. It was plainly obvious that the boy was embarrassed. Whether that was from falling on his very nice looking butt (NOT that Kurt ever looked, okay, maybe he did…) or from the actual kiss, Kurt couldn't tell. "Blake?" Kurt tried another name while addressing him at the same time. The boy cocked an eyebrow then shook his head. The air around them was calmer than before, but Kurt still sensed the boy's apprehension. "It's okay! I thought it was sweet." At those words, he visibly relaxed. A small smile, that he looked to be fighting against, escaped. Kurt grinned and continued to hold his hands.

"I don't know what happened with the person who got fired, but luckily everyone who works here is not homophobic. Wait, no, that's a lie. There is one whom is 'afraid to catch the gay', but we don't speak his name. Besides, he isn't working today. Anyway, my coworkers have been trying to get me to make some sort of move for a while now as I never shut up about you. Firing me for a kiss on the cheek is the last thing that is going to happen. I'm sorry I stared at you, but I was surprised. I'm not mad in the least! Although, I will blame you for the teasing that is bound to happen when I clock back in."

"You can never shut up about _me_?" the boy asked in disbelief.

Now it was Kurt's turn to blush as he silently berated himself, of course that would be the one point in the conversation he would notice. However, the information was out in the open, and unfortunately there was nothing Kurt could do to take it back. He nodded, the boy was grinning like an idiot. Kurt started grinning too and then he was laughing. Next, they were both laughing. The two did not really know why, just that the tension was completely gone and both were at ease again. The simple fact was, they both now knew that the other liked him, and the dinner wasn't just an excuse to get free food, (as had been the suppressed silly fear of both) they could move forward with a little less fear and little more confidence.

"I think you only have one guess left, Kurt," he said, smirking and biting his lip.

"Blaise?"

"You are so close! It's Blaine. Guess you are buying?" he asked with a lift of an eyebrow.

Kurt agreed with a short nod, "I guess so, Blaine. It's great to finally know your name. Besides, my break is, sadly, over. Here's my number. You can text me yours and we'll figure out when and where to meet."

Blaine took Kurt's number and pocketed it. "Sounds like a plan."

Still holding Blaine's hand, Kurt bent down slightly and kissed Blaine firmly on the cheek. Kurt did not even dare to think about how his coworkers would react, as they were surely still watching. The fluttering was still wild in his stomach, but they were more the size of really large butterflies than that of dinosaurs. He said goodbye to the leaving form of the coffee stained Blaine… whose shoulder just run into the door frame. Kurt chuckled while clocking back in and took deep slow breaths. He was not quite ready to face the inquisition about to hit him full on. Soon after, and while everyone was asking questions and teasing Kurt, he got a text.

**I can't wait for our date. Ha, that rhymed. -Blaine**

Reading the text out loud sent everyone off again, but nothing would be able to shake the smile off of Kurt's face the rest of the day.


	3. Enchanted

**Thank you for such lovely reviews. Hugs and Klainebows for you all. Here is another chapter… inspiration struck. And you just can't argue with inspiration… lucky ducks!**

Kurt's room looked like a tornado busted through a clothing store. His clothes were everywhere, on his stand, his bead, and even hanging from the top of the door. How did that even get up there? Kurt lightly tossed shirts and pants searching for the perfect combination. In order to impress Blaine further, he had to look perfect. It was a good thing that Kurt began this process an hour earlier or else Blaine would've thought he'd stood him up. Finally, Kurt was satisfied with his layered outfit. He took a deep breath trying to still the flip flops in his stomach. Although, it was no use, the flip flopping only increased when he turned off the lights to drive to Breadsticks. This was a common date place, and not out of budget range while still having delicious food.

The snow was lightly falling around him, coating everything in a white blanket. Breadsticks was light up with Christmas lights that flickered, dances, and moved. He opened the door to the restaurant and saw Blaine immediately. His eyes were sparkling with the inner joy of first date. In his hand, he held pale blue flowers. Kurt took a seat next to him, all smiles.

"I don't know if you'd like these flowers," Blaine said handing them to him, "but I thought they were nice and since you were buying I wanted to contribute to the date somehow. I saw these when I went grocery shopping and I thought of you because they are blue, and so are your eyes. Which are rather captivating, I should say. But, maybe, they weren't a good idea. I mean, I don't really like flowers myself. Why …," Blaine said reaching for them to take them away from Kurt.

Kurt turned away slightly so Blaine couldn't reach them. It was incredibly thoughtful of him to get flowers for Kurt. It made him feel valued and adored. He imagined the boy going grocery shopping last night, seeing the flowers and thinking of Kurt. Kurt smiled inwardly at the thought of anyone thinking of him romantically. Briefly, he wondered if Blaine was as nervous about their date as Kurt was. The butterflies made their presence once again known when Blaine told him he thought his eyes were captivating. Holding the flowers up to his nose, he took a deep breath, "These are absolutely lovely, Blaine."

Blaine blushed and smiled at the same time, his fears abated for the time being. The two ordered their food, and conversation went on as they learned about each other. Sometimes, as with all first dates, there were awkward pauses or times when neither knew what to say to the other. Other times, however, conservation flew at a fast pace, especially when the two learned about their mutual love for music and Vogue. Occasionally, Blaine would stutter when Kurt would compliment him. And sometimes Kurt would be so struck by how attractive Blaine was that he was literally rendered speechless. It was a new experience, to know that another person, another guy, would reach out to hold hands and flirt shamelessly. Overall, , the date went rather well.

Together, they walked hand in hand out of the restaurant. The snow lightly danced around them as the flakes drifted silently to the ground. Blaine held out his arms to hug Kurt, but before he reached him, he fell slipped on some ice. Noticing him losing his balance, Kurt held onto his hand tighter so Blaine didn't fall. Once he stood solidly, he looked at Kurt sheepishly. His face once again red, as was a common sight during the date.

"I've never dated anyone before," Blaine practically blurted out. "This was my first date, actually. Usually, I am much too shy. I tried to sing to someone before, because when I perform, I'm much more comfortable. But then the person got mad about it, and I never tried it ever again." Blaine looked up at Kurt from beneath his eye lashes, shy and vulnerable. "I hope that I was okay."

Kurt wanted to hug all the worry and insecurity out of Blaine. The boy was just too adorable. "Blaine if you ever want to sing to me, please, do so. I told you about being in Glee Club. I would love to hear your voice sometime." They reached their cars; the date was drawing to an end. The boys stood in facing each other, a little awkwardly, unsure if they should just hug, say goodbye, or what. Was it proper to kiss someone on the first date? Did the other person want to be kissed? They kissed each other on the cheek, sure, but what about the lips? Kurt took a deep breath and bundled up his courage before it had a chance to scurry away. The butterflies took flight once again. Kurt leaned in to kiss Blaine on the lips, to close the final distance between the two.

One moment Kurt was kissing a standing Blaine, the next moment Kurt was standing there lips to air while Blaine lay collapsed on the ground. Kurt looked down a little surprised to see Blaine sprawled in snow, he held out a hand to help him up. "Blaine, this kinda needs to stop happening. I don't want to end up killing you or something," he said as thoughts of what would happen to Blaine if they ever had sex flashed through his mind. Kurt blushed, it was lucky he could blame the cold. Blaine, on the other hand, there was no way that red of a face could be blamed on the cold. Quite frankly, he looked like a tomato.

"I can't help it, Kurt. You are there and so handsome. I can't believe you even want to be around me, let alone kiss me. And then you do that, and I can't think. My brain goes all fuzzy."

The only thought in Kurt's head was how he had never felt so adored. Then Blaine started singing, and Kurt's mind went absolutely and utterly blank. Barely even remembering to breath, Kurt's ears were filled the melodious sound of his voice. Blaine just stood there, in the middle of the parking lot looking straight into Kurt eyes. Hazel eyes staring at blue, intese and filled with sweet honesty. His beautiful voice washed over Kurt, immobilizing him.

_Your eyes whispered "Have we met?"  
>Across the room your silhouette<br>Starts to make its way to me  
>The playful conversation starts<br>Counter all your quick remarks  
>Like passing notes in secrecy<em>

_And it was enchanting to meet you_  
><em>All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you<em>

Finally, Kurt came to his senses a little bit, and joined in Blaine's singing. Harmonizing, the boys let the moment take them away. Their voices entwined while snowflakes dances around them to their song.

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
>I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
>This night is flawless, don't you let it go<br>I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone  
>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew<br>I was enchanted to meet you_

Kurt didn't remember Blaine being so close, as the boy's warm breath tickled his cheek a stark contrast to the cold around him. Finally, their lips met, briefly, but oh so profound. No words were needed to express their feelings. The snow continued to fall, the ground was sparkling, and the magic of the moment filled Kurt. He was in a fairy tale, a wintery wonderland, with a beautiful boy. Both were enchanted tonight.

Kurt pulled back and chuckled, "So, in order for you not to hurt yourself, you have to sing first." Blaine flushed. "I can live with that. You have an incredible voice, Blaine."

"You too," Blaine said simply.

Kurt leaned in to kiss his cheek as they parted their separate ways, but not before making plans for another date. This time, Kurt would bring flowers, a green rose to be exact, which would bring out the green specks in Blaine's eyes. Blaine would pay for dinner. Many more dates would follow. Blaine would serenade him many more times, with Kurt occasionally joining in. A few times Kurt would also sing to Blaine. Their language became one of gestures and song.

**FINITE!**


End file.
